gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
MS-18E Kämpfer
The MS-18 Kämpfer was a prototype mobile suit created by the Principality of Zeon in the series Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket. In the few remaining days and weeks before the end of the One Year War, the Principality of Zeon churned out several new prototype mobile suits. One of these new units was known only as the YMS-18 Prototype Kämpfer, which Zeon engineers quickly began producing different variations and redesigns to create custom units meant to excel in specific mission roles. One of the variations created was the MS-18E Kämpfer ("Kämpfer" being the German word for "fighter"). Technology & Combat Characteristics The "E" in the MS-18E Kämpfer's model number was an abbreviation for the German word "einhauen," which translates to "one strike." "One strike" summed up the Kämpfers role in combat as a fast assault unit. It was meant to strike quickly, cause massive damage with its varied weapons loadout, and make a fast escape. The Kämpfer was a very focused design, never intended to work outside of its created role. Within this role it was an exceptional unit, rivaling the Federation RX series in firepower and speed. The unit was covered with thrusters and verniers to give it high maneuverability. Conversely, the large number of thrusters resulted in a high fuel consumption rate, limiting it to only being operable for short periods of time. Its designers chose only minimal armor plating, even removing the hip mounted skirt armor found on most mobile suits entirely from the design. The choice of conventional explosives and weapon systems in favour of beam weapons was made to reduce the drain on its powerplant and resultant drop in speed. Weapons racks were designed to be ejected from the unit as they were expended, minimizing dead weight. The unit was intended to be operated by special forces, built to be easily disassembled and reassembled in blocks. This was to aid in its insertion and activation behind enemy lines. Weapon Systems To completely fill its role as an assault unit, the Kämpfer was very heavily armed. A variety of weapons are attached to several weapon mount latches at various locations on its frame. Notably, the unit eschews beam weapons in favour of conventional physical weapon systems, keeping with its assault role and minimizing strain on its reactor. Two 360mm Giant Bazookas could be mounted on the back, while a single 42mm pump-action shotgun could be stored on the rear of the waist, another shotgun carried in the hands, and two Sturm Faust rocket-propelled grenades attached to the outside of the legs. To round out its arsenal the Kämpfer also featured two beam sabers, stored in recharge racks located inside its thighs and a pair of 60mm vulcans mounted in its head. The Kämpfer was the first mobile suit to use the chain mine. The chain mine was a number of disc-shaped mines connected to each other by flexible cable. Each mine had magnetic claws on its underside, allowing it to be attached to objects. The chain mine could be thrown out like grenades one by one, laid on the ground or fixed to a building as a mine, or (most destructively) attached to a single enemy and detonated. The last attack method was used by Kämpfer against the prototype Gundam NT-1. It failed to destroy the NT-1, but did heavily damage its newly-tested chobham armour. The chain mine was later improved upon and enlarged, for use by RX-78GP03 Dendrobrium as the demolition chain. Combat Record Despite the drawbacks of limited armor and high fuel-consumption, the Kämpfer was still an incredible mobile suit. Due to its late introduction to the war, only a few units were ever produced. A single Kämpfer was fielded by Zeon's Cyclops Team during their infiltration of the Libot Colony in the neutral Riah Republic of Side 6 on the 20th of December, Universal Century 0079. This unit, piloted by an inebriated Mikhail Kaminsky, destroyed the entire Scarlet Team mobile suit squadron of the assault carrier Gray Phantom single handedly. It then faced its primary objective, the Earth Federation's RX-78NT-1_Gundam_Alex. The Kämpfer failed to destroy NT-1 and in turn fell prey to the gundam's wrist-mounted 90mm gatling cannon. In the series Ecole du Ciel, from its ease of dissassembly and reassembly, the Kämpfer has seen usage by post-war pirates and later with the Axis forces. A prototype Kämpfer is operated by Akira and later in the series, Asuna Elmarit. At the point of U.C. 0086, the unit's parts are difficult to locate, making maintenance of the unit extremely difficult. Later this unit is even seen fielded by AEUG, a testament to its high performance. Variants *YMS-18 Kämpfer Prototype *Another variant from the model kit instruction manual is the 'MS-18F Kämpfer Beam Weapon Type '. This unit utilized a modified version of the MS-14Jg Beam Machine Gun. Trivia The concept of an Assault Mobile Suit was reused in 0083, when Mika Akitaka designed the AGX-04 Gerbera Tetra as an Anaheim Electronics attempt to create an assault suit. Gallery File:Kampfer_by_kwang411.jpg External Links Kämpfer on MAHQ